This invention relates to a rolling bearing cage with pockets for receiving the rolling elements, such as balls or rollers, in which the rolling elements are held by holding projections adapted to be spread apart, and in which the holding projections hold the rolling elements elastically as a result of the use of recesses or the like.
Snap cages of plastic material, with elastic holding projections are already known, wherein the cages may be snapped onto balls without a great amount of exertion. These bearing structures have the disadvantage, however, that the cages may also spring from the bearing structure in the presence of relatively small undesirable forces, so that the bearing can be thereby destroyed.